Reviewing or resolving edits by different users to a document can be difficult. First, it may be difficult to review, at the same time, edits by several users to the document. For example, in the same draft, edits by user A may overwrite those made by user B. Second, conflicting edits to the same portion of a document may result in confusion. For example, either the phrase “do not agree” or the phrase “disagree” can be used to express a disagreement; incorporating both phrases in a single sentence—“do not disagree”—however, results in a complete change of meaning (e.g., an agreement rather than a disagreement). Third, in some situations, legal and ethical considerations require that file history be preserved. For example, an attorney may need to preserve evidence that a settlement agreement was presented to and approved by all clients.
The above identified difficulties are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed herein.